


True Torture

by Mutant_Thyla



Series: Voltron Trash [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Fighting, Forced Galra Keith, Galra Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Torture, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith hasw metal, Love?, Poor Keith, Sad Keith (Voltron), The Arena, The Galra are assholes, Torture, ish?, maybe? - Freeform, wtf did i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Thyla/pseuds/Mutant_Thyla
Summary: Keith is captured by Galra shortly after Zarkon is defeated. Hes tortured and broken before his friends save him.





	True Torture

Shiro was missing. Voltron was missing the most important Paladin. Keith was a mess. It hadn't been long after their win that the Galra attacked again. This time taking Keith with them.

Red lion's presence in his head was gone.

* * *

 

_Keith bit at the hand hovering beside his head, The Galra it belonged to smacked him._

 

_Keiths arms were bound above him onto the bed, his legs bound apart, tension strung tight enough to prevent movement._

_He growled at the approach of the witch Haggar. She sneered down at Keith and lifted up two bits of metal._

_"A half breed, let's make you look more like a Galra citizen!" She cackled bringing the metal bits closer. They appeared to be ears, with small claw-like clasps._

_"These should looking fetching." She purred grabbing his head with one clawed hand. She pressed the metal bit on to his ear and pressed the activation button. Its claws sunk in, Keith screamed at the searing pain. This was nothing like having one's ears pierced. She shoved his face to the side and attached the other ear bit on. The pain was immense._

_"Good little boy,  it should hurt for a while, the poison should set in later on, it will make you..." She paused and turned back to face him in the doorway._

_"Compliant." She stated and exited the room, leaving Keith alone. Keith could feel the toxin beging to take effect. He bit his lips and stared up at the ceiling._

* * *

 

Keith sat on the floor beside Haggar as she spoke to the arena. Keith-no,  the Gladiator stared down into the arena with a cruel gaze. His claws picking at the violet skin peeling off his knuckles.

"Today we have a special treat!" She began.

* * *

_Keith lay on a bed inside a small dark cell. His ears had stopped hurting, what seemed, weeks ago. Haggar had given him a large neck band, it had sunk its claws into his spine and gave him protection in the arena. As long as he won, he would live. Haggar had been happy when he'd won the first time. She'd given him a sword to fight with for his first prize, the neck band his second. He'd won again, and he could only imagine what his next 'Prize' would be. He wouldn't have to wonder for long because the door to his cell opened and there she stood. In her hand a mouth plate. Claws extended over a hole in its face where his mouth would be._

_"Congratulations, i made this especially for you, it has an amplifier within to enhance you vocal chords. You could blow out your opponents ear drums or even enchant them with a song because of this." She purred leaning in and clipping it onto his face, its clips sinking into his jaw and connecting to the neck band. She smiled with a disgusted pride before leaving._

* * *

 

"We have a match you will LOVE to see!! The Gladiator may meet his match in a fight to the death!" She cried out, sending the crowd into fierce cheering.

Keith remained where he was, now fiddling with the metal on his forearms and chest.

* * *

_Keith had become exhausted during this fight. His opponent had been the previous winner of this arena. But he won nonetheless. His gift was a full chest plate that locked in the back its metal covering his spine and locking into the neck band as a full torso piece._

_His body was almost completely covered in metal now, his calves and thighs fitted with a flexible and strong metal plating made to enhance his speed and jumping capabilities, his bracers created to  reinforce his wrists. Haggar had also redone his mask so he could remove it during a fight to show off his sparkly new teeth. Reinforced bones and teeth, sharpened to be able to slice through even metal. His jaw was strong enough now to bite through anything. These new features created a new habit for Keith, He chewed on everything. From the bed, to the door handle, to his own hands, then Hagar's cloak, one of the guards, then finally the chewable bone Haggar had made for him to chew during fights and free time. He'd become her favorite soldier._

* * *

 

"His competition! THE CHAMPION!!" She screamed throwing her hands into the air. Keith glanced around, biting down slightly on the bone. Keith glanced up at Haggar before leaping down into the arena. Keith looked up at his opponent.

* * *

_Keith hadn't been surprised when Hagar had attached a large headband and wig to his outfit. Its long dark purple covering his dulled black and slightly whiter hair._

_He no longer looked HUMAN. He looked more like a Galra._

* * *

The man that strode out of the darkness wasn't someone Keith had though to see again. The scar across his nose, and the white bangs making him easily recognizable. Shiro was glaring, determination written in the line of his brow.

"The winner gets to keep these!" Haggar announced waving her hand towards the rising poles where three unconscious people hung.

"The last three paladins of voltron!" She crowed. Keiths eyes landed on their worn faces.

"Let me change something. The winner will also win the right to their opponent's life. To take or keep as they please!" She howled, causing the crowd to erupt in louder cheers and screams. Keith rose from his crouch, He needed to win this, no matter what. They stood apart waiting.

"BEGIN THE MATCH!" The arena master cried with a ring of the large gong they had off to the side. Shiro launched forward slashing at Keith, who dodged his best. Eyes narrowed as he used his baynard. Keith noticed his own Baynard attached to Shiro's hip. He leapt in as Shiro retreated hitting him in the face with a kick. Then just as quickly Keith was away, already at the other end of the arena. Shiro hit the ground with a grunt, both baynards scattering in opposite directions.

"SHIRO!" A cried sounded from one of the paladins hung on the poles. Pidge had woken up, Lance and Hunk still struggling to gain full consciousness. Shiro lunged for his own baynard as Keith leapt at  his. Shiro snorted when he saw this.

"You can't use it." He growled at Keith. Keith removed the headband tossing it to the side, his back to Shiro. Staring at the baynard. Keith examined the Baynard swinging it around a bit without releasing it. He felt Hagar's gaze on him, waiting tensed. Keith grinned as Shiro lunged for his head. Keith squatted down just as Shiro reached him, letting Shiro roll in front of him. Keith turned towards Hagar's seat and met her eyes. He raced away, running straight towards her, she stood alarmed. Keith leapt up and landed before the witch. She stood over him staring him down. Keith stared up at her from his crouched position.

His sword glowing as he cut through her neck, her blood spraying across his face. He stood and turned towards the crowds.

"THIS MATCH IS OVER! LEAVE OR DIE!" He spat his eyes flashing red. The crowd laughed, some people starting to leave. Keith noticed one of the closer stands full of soldiers laughing at the threat. Keith leapt landing in the center of them and within seconds killing them all. There were horrified screams as he stood in the massacre. He looked over towards another group of soldiers and leapt. He'd gone through most of them when a gun was shoved into his mouth. Keith glared at the Galra admiral. He bit down through the shaft of the gun and spat it off to the side. The horrified look on the admiral's face made Keith's stomach jump funnily.

* * *

_"He looks so cute when he's scared." One of the officers leered pressing close to Keith's face. Keith let out a whimper, his arms bound tightly behind his back. His head was tilted back and a thick green substance was poured down his throat. It burned as it went down creating a boiling pool in his stomach. The burning never quite stopped._

* * *

Keith stalked through the stands killing any who dared to stay. A cry caught his attention and he spun towards the poles where Shiro stalked. He was circling the base looking for a way to get the other Paladins down. Keith ran along the stands until he was directly behind the poles and leapt onto the nearest one. Lances pole. Keith let out a snarl and leaned down until he was halfway towards Lance's hands. A sword stabbed into the wood before him, inches from his face. Keith glared down at Shiro.

Shiro looked prepared to fight, a challenge in his eyes. Keith pulled himself back up much like a cat and leapt from the top of the pole. The landed with his back to Shiro, staying in a crouch with his eyes closed. He held out the red banyard and stood turning, his other hand coming up to unlatch the mask. He watched the realisation dawn on Shiro's face as the Baynard activated and the mask fell. Keiths eyes meeting Shiro's own as he faltered. Keith pressed his thumb into the lock on the back of his Neck brace, causing it and the chest plate to clatter to the ground. Without the weight he was faster. He raced to the side and up into the stands leaping upon the incoming soldiers within the blink of an eye.

* * *

_Hagar had finally allowed him access to removing his armor. He was able to bathe and sleep without the heavy plating. It was a relief. Keith began to plot._

* * *

Keith returned moments later and sat atop Hunk's pole watching Shiro silently. fresh blood dripping off his arms. Galra blood. Hunk stared up at him, Pidge seemed to be in shock and Lance was laughing and crying. Shiro walked forward. He held out his arms and Keith growled tensing. He slunk down the pole slightly to come face-to-face with hunk. His eyes flickering about as he took in hunks appearance. He climbed up slightly took one of Hunk's hands and bit through the chains holding him up, his arm holding tightly to Hunks hand as he climbed down towards the ground, dropping the Paladin a few feet from the ground before leaping onto the next pole.

Pidge stared at Keith as he assessed their physical health, Noticing the blood on their left shoulder he wrapped one arm around their waist before biting through their chains as well and sliding down to the ground. Lance seemed to be in the worst shape of the three, one of his legs was bleeding heavily, he had a minor head wound and his right arm seemed dislocated at the elbow. Keith let out a growl and bit through the chains letting Lance flop over his shoulder on his way down.

Keith backed away as Lance was surrounded. He picked up his mask and reattached it onto his jaw and putting his armor back on before turning back to the group.  He set the Red baynard on the ground and began to leave. He froze as small arms circled his waist.

"KEITH!" Pidge sobbed softly, their face burying itself in his back. Keith let out a low rumble and turned towards them, his head tilted to the side slightly.

"We looked for you everywhere! The sky malls, the main bases! and you were here this whole time!" They cried. Keith's eyes narrowed slightly.

"This whole year's been horrible!" Hunk sobbed throwing his arms around Keith's shoulders. Keith lett out a huff through his nose and began to squirm. Shiro came up to him and brushed the hair from his face.

"Let's get you home." He said softly pressing the release on the neck brace. Keith felt tears well up in his eyes. He was going to be free. 

([Keith with his mask and ear bits](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/2e/bf/4c/2ebf4ce61c95482ee92badca9a8194d2.jpg))

 

 


End file.
